This changes everything
by CSI-babe1
Summary: Grissom and Sara have a night 'together' and two weeks later they find out life changing news. it's bettter than it sounds I hope please R&R thanks! Chapter 2 now up!
1. Finding Out

**A/N: The first part of this story is a flashback that's why it in italics just in case you get confused. **

**All the mistkes are mine...if there is any.**

**please enjoy! and review cause i really really love them and you all want to make me smile :) **

**chapter 1 - finding out**

_Sara knocked on Grissom's office door gently. "Come in." he said faintly. _

_She opened the door to find him sitting at his desk with a case file in front of him. "everyone's going out for breakfast. I thought you might want to join us." she said smiling. _

_Grissom looked up and smiled back. "I would love to but I have to finish this case, a personal request from the Sheriff and if I stop now I'll never finish." he said taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. _

_It was obvious to Sara he was tired but he wouldn't admit it. She walked over and sat on one of his chairs in front of his desk. She gave him a look of sympathy. _

"_Can I help you with the case, if we work together then it will be finished quicker and then we could go out for breakfast ourselves." she said biting her lip, hoping he would say yes. _

_He looked at her and smiled. "that would be great thanks." _

…

_They spent another hour and a half going through every piece of evidence. They were both exhausted and starving. _

"_How about that breakfast?" he asked taking his glasses off again. _

"_Sounds great. If we're lucky we might catch the others finishing." she said giggling _

"_Actually I was thinking I could cook breakfast, better than spending money on food that isn't that great." he said grabbing his coat._

"_Well that sounds even better." she said walking to the door. "I'll meet you in the parking lot in a minute then." she said before leaving his office. _

…

_This is brilliant, Sara thought as she sat in the passengers seat of Grissom's car. He was talking about Hodges of all things but Sara sat listening intently, enjoying the tension free conversation with Grissom. _

_They reached his townhouse, Grissom parked his car in the drive way before getting out and opening the door for Sara. She gave him a shy 'love struck teenager' look following him into his house. _

_She looked around at the bleak house that was decorated with framed butterflies on the walls. She smiled at them and remembered him saying that she reminded him of a butterfly. _

"_They are gorgeous Griss." she said pointing at the butterflies._

"_Thanks, I think so to. So pancakes or waffles or both?" he asked shrugging his shoulders._

"_I like the sound of both." she said grinning at how sweet he was being. She definitely realised that they were flirting but she reminded herself that it didn't really mean anything. _

…

_Half an hour later they sat at Grissom's small dinning table eating the wonderful breakfast. Things had changed since the car ride here. _

_There was so much sexual tension between them that not one of them dared to speak. Instead all that could be heard was the clashing of cutlery to the porcelain plates. _

_Grissom looked up to see Sara wipe some syrup from her chin with her finger and then lick it off with her tongue. He groaned and shut his eyes. Sara looked at him in shock. _

_He opened his eyes, which had turned dark with desire. Sara didn't know whether she should be scared or excited but she knew her heart was beating a million times a second. _

"_Griss…you um…okay?" she asked stuttering a bit on her words._

"_God Sara. I am so stupid." he said in a husky voice. _

"_no you're not, why would you say such a thing?" she asked placing her knife and fork down._

"_you are so incredibly gorgeous, intelligent and…perfect and all I do is push my feelings for you away." he said standing up and walking over to her. _

"_Griss this is wonderful but you're scaring me." she said as he took her hand and willed her to stand. She frowned but did what he wanted. _

_She was taken by surprise when he kissed her full on the lips. She smiled and put her hands behind his neck. He broke the kiss. "I'm sorry" he said kissing her again _

"_no…time…for…apologies." she said in between wet slobbery kisses. _

…

Another shift had started for the graveyard team at Las Vegas' crime lab. Only one thing was different, Sara Sidle. Usually she was first to arrive after grissom, but today she was last in.

She walked in just after Grissom handed the last assignment slip to Nick. She sighed as and sat down on the couch in the break room.

"Great I guess I'm doing paper work today?" she asked looking up at Grissom who was standing in the doorway.

"No, me and Cath could use some help. A double homicide in Henderson." he said walking further into the room and closing the door. "Sara, is everything okay?"

"Actually no, I keep thinking that you regret it. What we did two weeks ago." she said looking at the floor.

"Sara honey I do not regret it and I'm sorry that we haven't spent anytime together but it's been so busy around here lately." he said putting a finger underneath her chin. She looked up at him and gave a weary smile.

"that means a lot to me, thank you." she said grabbing his finger and kissing it.

"so anyway, why were you late?" he asked

"I uh I was sick this morning, it must have been the food from the diner." she said slightly laughing. Grissom frowned.

"Sara, if you're sick…"

"I'm not I swear." she said cutting off his last sentence. "I'm all better now but thanks for the concern."

Sara jumped up and walked out the room. She knew she still felt sick but she didn't want to admit it to Grissom.

…

The three were in the car driving to the scene. Cathrine looked back at Sara who was in the back seat. She frowned at the young woman whose attention was on the road.

"Sara are you ok?" she asked. Sara looked up and smiled at her.

"Of coarse I am why wouldn't I be?" she asked, seeing Grissom look at her with worry.

"You look pale that's all." Cathrine said smiling at her.

"nope absolutely fine but thanks for asking." she said putting on a fake smile. Cathrine gave her a 'we-will-talk-later' look. Sara sighed and went back to looking out the window.

Grissom stopped the car outside of the house which held their crime scene. They got out the car and Sara held her stomach for a second but it was a second too late as Cathrine caught her.

Entering the house, they saw a body in the hallway, a lot of blood and a lot of smashed objects on the floor. "they might as well have painted the walls red." Grissom said looking at the two walls covered in blood.

"If you ask me, looks llike someone already did." Cathrine chuckled and grabbed her torch from her pocket.

"That's great you guys, there's two people dead and all you can do is make jokes. Very professional." Sara said with a bitter tone. Catherine glanced over at Grissom who was frowning.

"Sara you want to go upstairs to the other body and Grissom you can stay down here." she said walking over to the staircase.

"Perfect plan." Grissom said stroking Sara's arm as she walked passed him. She turned and gave him a faint smile as she followed Cathrine up the stairs.

…

The two girls were in the master bedroom, picking up broken pieces of evidence. Cathrine looked over at th younger woman who still looked white as a ghost.

"okay, Grissom isn't here now so you can tell me what's going on." she said making Sara frown.

"uh we're just going to gather up the evidence and…"

"you know that's not what I meant." she said cutting Sara off.

"then I don't know what you're talking about." Sara said hiding her eyes behind the camera.

"you're so pale, and you were holding your stomach when you stepped out of the car." Cathrine said as she placed a hand on Sara's shoulder. "so what's up?"

Sara didn't answer her question but instead held her mouth. "I'm going to be sick." she said running from the house but wasn't quick enough. Sara threw up on the steps leading to the front door.

Grissom ran out and held her hair back and rubbed her back. "I thought you said that you were okay now?" he queried. Sara straightened herself and gave him a glare.

"I am okay I told you it was something I ate." she said defensively.

Cathrine stood in the hallway of the house staring at Sara. She walked over to the pair. "well sorry to break this up but we have to collect what you just threw up." she said Handing Grissom a glass tub.

"what's the point, they know I didn't kill them. So what use is it?" Sara asked angrily

"if this case goes to court we will be blamed for compromising the evidence Sara." Grissom said, receiving another glare from Sara.

…

When they arrived, Sara stormed in leaving Grissom and Cathrine behind. "what has gotten into that woman. She acting like a moody teenager. I might as well call her Lindsey." Cathrine taking some of the evidence from the car.

Grissom picked up the rest and walked to trace. Hodges looked up and grinned when his boss walked into the lab. "Hey Boss, you got work for me cause your's is at the top of my to-do list." he said taking the bags of evidence from him.

He looked through it until he came to the glass tub containing Sara's sick in it. "Wh- what is this?" he asked screwing his face at the tub.

"Sara was sick we have to collect it, it's protocol. You don't need to process it though." he said walking away from the lab in search of Sara.

…

Grissom had searched every room twice for Sara but there was no sight of her.

He walked into the layout room again making Nick and Warrick sigh. "Seriously Griss, are you trying to check up on us cause it's seriously annoying." Nick said looking at Grissom.

"sorry, I'm looking for Sara, have you seen her?" he asked walking further to check up on what they were actually doing.

"man that girl is messed up. I saw her running into the ladies room about 25 minutes ago and I've not seen her since. I swear if someone was in front of her they would be dead, she looked really mad." Warrick said raising his eyebrows at Nick.

"Okay thanks." Grissom said walking out the room again.

…

Grissom sat on the chair outside the female toilets waiting for her to emerge from the door. He knew it was a bad idea because she might hit him or even kill him, like Warrick said.

He sat with his cell phone in his hands, wondering it was worth calling and try to convince her to come out. Just as he was about to press speed dial 2 the door to the toilets opened and Sara came out. He stood up but she walked away from him.

"Sara what's wrong?" he asked grabbing her arm.

"Hodges just paged me saying I need to go and see him immediately." Sara said pulling her arm away.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. She stopped and smiled at his sweet suggestion.

"you can if you want to." she replied.

They walked to the lab were Hodges sat with a look of terror on his face. Sara frowned and knocked on the glass door.

"Hodges, you okay?" she asked waving her hand at him. He looked at her and took a deep breath in and out. "What's up?"

"are you in a bad mood?" he asked. Sara and Grissom both frowned at his question.

"No, but it won't take much to put me in one though." she said crossing her arms across her chest. "why?"

"wow, this could be the end of my life then." he said worryingly.

"David what are you baffling on about?" Grissom asked, slightly amused .

"okay here goes. You remember the tub of Sara's you know what?" Hodges asked screwing up his face again and the thought of it.

"Yes." Sara and Grissom said in unison.

"Well I got a bit bored and so I processed it anyway, y'know just for fun." he said handing them a sheet of paper.

Sara took it from him and scanned the words on it. She dropped it in shock. Grissom looked at Sara and the at Hodges.

"Sara…" Hodges said "You're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed and trust me i will finish this story :D**

**please review the button is right over here (and down a bit) ---- **

* * *


	2. Dealing with it

**A/N: **second cahpter woohoo

please read ans review

thanks for all the reviews so far the really did make me smile.

* * *

Sara was still stood in shock at the news. She looked at grissom before turning and running out of the room.

"Sara!" he shouted running out after her. Deciding that it was no use he stopped and just watched her run out of the building.

Cathrine came out of her office and saw Grissom rubbing his eyes. "Did I just hear you shout on Sara?" she asked making Grissom sigh and lookup at a very curious Cathrine.

"I'm not telling you anything so don't start with the twenty questions okay." Grissom said with a bitter tone in his voice. He walked away from her and retreated to his office. Cathrine stood in the middle of the hall with her eyebrows raised in shock that Grissom would say something like that to her.

She looked over at Hodges in the trace lab. He picked up a piece of paper from the floor and looked at it as if it were a ghost. Cathrine now frowned and headed towards the trace lab.

"Hi Hodges." she said cheerfully

"Hi…uh hi Cathrine." he replied looking up from the piece of paper he was staring at.

"What's that?" she asked reaching for it but Hodges pulled it away from her.

"Nothing. Nothing you need to worry about." he said folding the paper and putting it his lab-coat pocket.

"Fine, if you're not gonna tell me what that is then tell me what just happened between Griss and Sara." she said sitting down and getting comfy.

Hodges looked at her and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I just heard Grissom shout on Sara as she ran down the hallway. Sorry." he said smiling at her.

"that's all I heard too, something is definitely going on." she said to herself. "thanks anyway Hodges."

_Either I am a superb liar or she needs to be fired. No it's just my lying skills. _he thought to himself.

--

Grissom sat behind his desk, in his office. He pulled his phone out and pressed speed dial two but it went straight to voicemail. _hey it's Sara leave a message and depending on how good it is I might phone you back. Beep_ "hey Sara it's Griss. We need to talk but I don't know if you will cause this isn't a good message. Please phone back. Please Sara, I…I love you." he said before he pressed the 'end call' button and threw his phone on the floor.

Just as it hit the floor and broke, the door opened and Cathrine came in. "What did that cell phone ever do to you?" she asked laughing.

"it was in my hand and I needed to throw something." he said shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't care. "I have a back up."

"okay, so you gonna tell me what went down with you and Sara then?" she asked sitting on one of his chairs.

"No. but can I ask you something?" he asked sighing.

"Sure anything." she replied sympathetically

"Can you cover for me. For a little while.?" he asked almost running out of the room with his coat.

Cathrine sighed. _why didn't I see that coming?_ she asked herself.

--

Grissom reached Sara's apartment building and parked in the visitors section. He walked up the stairs and just as he was about to knock on her door, her neighbour passed him.

"I don't know what happened with her but she was crying so hard when she came in that she could have made a swimming pool. Good luck." she said before walking down the stairs.

He knocked on the door loudly and waited for several minutes. "Sara?" he said as he knocked again. He sighed knowing that she wasn't going to open the door and let him in.

He looked up at the light dangling from the ceiling and smiled. She had told him that she kept a key in that just in case she lost hers. He reached up and patted the light until he felt the key. He lifted it down and opened the door with it.

Once inside he shut the door and took off his jacket. He could hear crying coming from a room down the hall.

Following the sounds he came to a door that was slightly ajar. Pushing it opened he saw Sara lying on the bed, with her face buried in the pillows.

"Sara. It's okay I'm here." he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"you call this okay. Just go home Grissom." she said in-between sobs.

"no we need to talk about this. The baby"

"what's there to be said apart from discussing when I could go get an abortion."

"Abortion!? Are you crazy? That is my baby. That is my baby right?"

"yes. You think I'm such a slut that I would sleep with you and the minute you leave, jump into bed with someone else?"

"No of coarse not. Sara…"

Sara stood up and put on her robe. She turned around to look at grissom. He cocked his head to the side, the same way he did when she told him about her past. "Don't look at me sympathetically like that." she shouted as she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Sara…come on I didn't mean it like that." he said walking over to the bathroom door. "Please just open the door."

He sighed and leaned against the wall. "Y'know the first time we had coffee in San Francisco, the time you kept asking me question. Y'know what thought went through my mind?" he asked waiting for Sara to answer.

"What?…I wish she would hurry up and shut up?"

"No, far from that. I thought that one day we were going to be married and have a kid or maybe even two or three. This could be that day." he said looking at the bathroom door. "I know that we aren't married and we have only been together once but we could make this work."

Sara opened the door, walked out and sat on her bed. "I don't see how Grissom. I'm not exactly mother material." she said lettine more tears run down her cheeks.

"I think that you will be a wonderful mother. All that happened in your past will make you stronger." he said walking over to her and kneeling in front of her.

"and do you really want a baby?" she asked

"of coarse I do. If not now then when?" he asked rhetorically.

He put a hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away before leaning in and kissing her softly. She frowned when he pulled away. He smiled and stood up.

Sara wiped her eyes and let out a yawn, grissom suddenly got worried. "Sara have you eaten? How much have you been sleeping?" he asked

"Eh well I had a bagel about minutes ago when I got in. and I have been sleeping ok at least hours a night." she said yawning again.

"Okay well why don't you go to sleep for a while." he said kissing her forehead.

"Why don't you sleep beside me? You look a bit tired yourself." she said standing up and taking off her robe and then getting under her duvet.

"that's not a bad idea, after all Cathrine is covering for me." he said as he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in beside her.

"Did she ask about what happened?"

"Of coarse she did but I told her it was none of her business. Now sleep my dear." he said wrapping a hand around her.

--

Hours passed. Cathrine had just finished her shift and stormed out of the building. She was out to kill Gilbert Grissom.

She drove to his townhouse but he wasn't in._ he'll be at Sara's. god I am stupid sometimes._ she drove to Sara's apartment building and saw Grissom's car. _gotcha!_ she thought as an envious smile spread across her face.

Going up the stairs she knocked on the door lightly. No one answered and it only made her anger grow. Trying the door handle, she was surprised when it opened.

She crept in expecting to see Grissom or Sara but no one was there. She frowned when she saw Grissom's coat on the small stool by the door. "Hello?" she said but the only response she got was the ticking of the clock.

Walking further into the apartment, she heard soft sounds of snoring. Cathrine walked down the hall to find Sara's room. The door was wide open and her mouth almost hit the ground when she saw Grissom and Sara in bed together.

"Wh…what…they're in bed…together." She stuttered quietly. Grissom moved slightly and she jumped a little.

An evil smile crept across her face as she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture. The camera made a beep and she cringed.

Sara opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She looked up to see Grissom with his arm around her. Cathrine backed away slowly hoping she could make it out without Sara noticing but she had no such luck.

As she reached the bedroom door a floorboard creaked making Sara turn to face her.

"Cathrine!" She shouted and sat up . Grissom's eyes bolted open

"What's wrong. Is it the baby?" he asked sitting up beside her immediately.

"Baby?!" Cathrine shouted in shock.

"Cathrine?! What are you doing here?" he asked going slightly red with embarrassment.

"I uh…emm I just…that's not the point why did you ask about the baby?" she asked now being the one whose embarrassed.

"go out into the living room, we'll be there in a minute okay." Sara said with a grudge. Cathrine nodded and went out into the living room. Sara sighed and got out of the bed. "what the hell are we gonna tell her then?" she asked grabbing her robe.

"The truth is maybe a good place to start." Grissom replied putting on his clothes.

"Are you kidding me? She is gossip queen, if we tell her then we might as well post in on the internet, y'know what I mean?" Sara asked walking to the door.

"yeah I suppose. Well here goes nothing." he said as they walked out.

--

Cathrine sat on the yellow coloured couch waiting for the pair to come through.

They sat across from her and she looked at them suspiciously.

"Cathrine what I said was a dream, so don't take it realistically." he said

"It sounded realistic and it explains the constant sickness Sara had yesterday remember." she replied looking at Sara.

"Cathrine, that was just a stomach bug trust me. I am not pregnant." she said turning away from her.

"say it to my face Sara." she said

"Cathrine let it go. What was your reason for coming here in the first place?" he asked changing the subject.

"I wanted to talk about the whole 'will you cover me' thing. Ecklie noticed that Sara had left and I told him that I was covering for you. He got suspicious that the both of you have left so expect a meeting with him tomorrow." she said crossing her arms.

"Great just what we needed. First the baby…." Sara started to say and then covered her mouth.

"You are Pregnant, I knew it!" Cathrine shouted.

"Fine. But don't tell anyone! I mean it I will kill you." she said. Cathrine grinned and jumped up to hug them both.

"I'm so happy for you guys and I didn't even know you two were together…wait how long have you guys been together?" she asked pulling away and looking at them.

Sara and Grissom looked at each other and sighed. "Two weeks."

* * *

I know crummy ending to chapter 2 but I needed to stop somewhere.

Please review and make me smile…again.


End file.
